The Many Ways to Annoy King Koopa
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: Join my two OCs, Alli and Jake on the quest to annoy the royals of the Darklands, King Bowser and the koopalings!


Number 1

**Break into his castle when he denied you the first time, then do havoc!**

**Hello fellow readers! If you know me, I'm Alli and this is my second story (I kinda think of my first story as a failure... so it doesn't count! :p) Anyways, on to THIS story. **

**I came up with the idea when I was reading ****_TwilightShadowMistress's _****100 Ways to Annoy Bowser. I wanted to do something like that, but a bit different. (And if you think it's too much like her story, screw you. It's not, so don't bother leaving anything in the comments!)**

**The list of annoyances will be unlimited until I think of a good number to stop at.**

**Instead of solely focusing on Bowser, I will also be focusing on his kids: the koopalings. **

**This story takes place after New Super Mario Brothers 2, for this information will be vital in later chapters.**

**And that is all. So, let's get this show on the road, if you know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or anything from the game. Just my OCs.**

It was another average day in the Darklands: quiet, hot, and especially dark (duh :p). But today is one of those days where it's really cool and you just want to go and play outside.

But not for the royal Koopa family.

For everyone who doesn't know this, the Darklands are ruled by the one and only, King Bowser Koopa. And on this one of a kind nice day, the king has locked himself up in his study with all the lights off (except for the lamp on his desk) and the door shut. After a recent failure of defeating the red plumber and his green sidekick, he was trying to think of another plan. He doesn't want anyone bothering him: his minions, his kids, even Kamek and Kammy.

"Iggy could make a ray... no. Oh! What about Kamek casting... no! Maybe Larry could... oh, heck no!" As time sailed by, he was getting nowhere. He placed a burly hand on his desk and sighed with frustration. "After three hours of work... I have nothing!"

He stared at the blank paper in front of him, as if it was mocking him. He glared at it, then sighed. "I think I need a break."

That's when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A Koopa Troopa came into the study, a bit nervously. _A new recruit, _Bowser thought. "I hope I'm not disrupting anything, your highness."

"You're fine," replied Bowser. "I'm taking a break. What's wrong?"

"That's just it sir. Nothing's wrong," said the Koopa Troopa. "Except there is a boy and a girl at the front door. They demand to speak to you."

Bowser raised an eyebrow in confusion. _I wonder what that's all about_...

"Should I bring them here?"

"No," Bowser demanded. "Take me there, I'll decide if they should say."

The Koopa Troopa shifted his eyes nervously. "If you say so, your bossiness." And with that, the Koopa Troopa brought the Bowser to the front doors.

When he got closer, Bowser saw a human boy and a human girl accompanied by a fire bro and boomerang bro. The boy had short, choppy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He had a white T-shirt with a guitar and green music notes on it, grey shorts, and black and green sneakers with neon green laces. He had a big grin plastered to his face and was trying to touch the magnificent boomerang the boomerang bro was holding.

The girl was a brunette that had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Unlike her friend, she had thin glasses over her hazel eyes. She had a pink V-neck T-shirt with a butterfly design on the corner, a jean skort, black leggings, and knee-high boots. She was pulling the blond boy's arm away from the boomerang bro, while the fire bro was most likely resisting all urges to blast the boy with a fire ball.

The girl caught sight of the huge koopa. "Finally, it's about time!" She nudged the boy who was still trying to attempt to touch the boomerang. "Hey bro, he's here."

The boy looked at the Koopa King with an awed expression. "No way! You're King Bowser Koopa, the father of EIGHT kids! You're life must be a wreck man."

Bowser had a confused, yet offended expression on his face while the servants and the girl face-palmed at the boy's words.

"Um... who are you guys?" The koopa king asked. The two teens stared at him, then smirked at each other. "The enemy demands an introduction mam! Shall we give him one?" The boy asked in an army-like tone.

"Affirmative! You may fire him with the introduction first," the girl replied in a similar voice.

The boy nodded and faced the huge king. "If you must know, I'm the master of potions, idiot of idiots, and captain of all dopes! I'm the one, and only, Jake!"

The girl joined her friend and exclaimed, "And I'm the one who manipulates the darkness, knows everything by heart, and puts up with him wherever I go! I am Allison!"

A brief moment of silence filled the air before Bowser decided to speak up. "Okay... let me clarify something..."

Both teens looked at Bowser with interest. He pointed at the boy. "You're Jake..."

"Correct!" the blond exclaimed happily.

Bowser ignored this comment and continued his analysis. "And you're Allison?"

"Yeperoos! Or you can call me Alli if you want," the brunette replied with blithe.

The minions and Bowser continued to stare at the teens. Alli started to feel uncomfortable and asked, "Do we have something on our faces or something?"

"Uh... no," the koopa troopa replied.

"Then, can you stop staring? It's kinda rude," Alli said.

Bowser continued to stare at the teens. "Okay then. Jake, Alli, tell me this... why are you at my castle?"

"Simple. The world where live is SO boring, we could die of bordom. So, then Alli had the idea of coming here, and well, here we are! Our other friends are at Peach's castle, which is way boring, so we came here. And we were wondering if we could stay for... I dunno... a couple months?" Jake asked with a big grin.

The Koopa King's eyes widened at the blond's words. "You want to stay at MY castle?"

"I just said that, didn't I? Man, I even have a better attention span, right Alli?" Jake turned to his hazel-eyed friend for an answer.

"Too true, Jake. Too true," Alli agreed.

Bowser stared in disbelief at the two teen's words. He managed to find his words and said, "Even if I let you two stay, how can I be sure you're not enemy spies for Mario? For all I know, you could be messing with my latest plans."

Alli laughed. "Man, you are smarter than the authorities say about you. Anyways, why would we want to offer ourselves up to your humble, well-being home if we we're spies for Mario and Luigi? And besides, that would be such dumb move, Jake wouldn't even do it!"

"Yeah! Hey... wait a minute!"

"Well, even so, I'm still not letting you stay at my castle," Bowser sighed. After all of this, he's going to need some aspirin.

"Aw, why not?" Jake complained in a childish tone.

"Because I have EIGHT kids to take care of, and if you two stay, I might as well let Peach and her tomboy friend Daisy stay too!" Bowser snapped, already tired from this conversation from the moment it started.

"But you always capture Peach, and Daisy would just kick your butt if you allowed THEM to stay," Alli informed, thinking of a scenario where Peach is captured in a cage and Daisy's punching and kicking Bowser in the face.

"Minor details," Bowser mumbled. He glanced at the boomerang bro and fire bro. "Escort them out of my castle!"

The two bros grabbed the teens by their arms. The doors opened and the minions threw them out onto the large drawbridge. Alli stood up and brushed herself off before Jake could get up. She leered at Bowser. "That's not the way to treat a lady!"

"Well, I'm not dealing with you two. Especially since you remind me of Peach and Daisy anyways!" Once Jake heard that, he had an offended expression on face.

The fire bro looked at Bowser and said, "But this blond is a boy and this burnette has hazel eyes."

"Like I said, minor details!" Bowser bellowed. Then he turned to the two teenagers, "And don't bother coming back!" With that, he slammed the doors shut.

Jake sat up after this happened and glared at the castle doors. "That's it! I was just coming here to annoy the heck out of that guy, but he pushed it TOO far! No one can insult Jake Adams without getting away with it!"

"But you let Myra insult you all the time," Alli pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's a girl. I can't hurt a girl," Jake corrected. He grabbed Alli by the shoulders and shook her violently. "We gotta get in there Alli!"

"Jake... stop shaking me!" Alli yelled, pushing Jake off her. "We might as well go to Peach's castle with Nolan and Myra. There's no way of getting inside," she reasoned, using the logic she was taught.

"No way José! That guy called me a GIRL Alli! A girl!" Jake whined, shaking Alli again. Alli, once again pushed Jake off her and went back to thinking.

"Alright, you win," Alli muttered, not wanting Jake to intensely shake her again. "Anyway of getting inside?"

Jake thought about it for a couple minutes, then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What's the plan **this** time, Einstein?" Alli asked in a sarcastic voice.

"We sneak through an open window and find a koopaling! Then we'll see if he/she will convince Bowser to let us stay! It's full proof!" Jake said with a convincing smile.

"Um...Jake, I d-"

"Yes?" For once, Jake used his brain to figure this one out, so Alli had to give him some credit.

"Huh, I guess Bowser isn't as smart as the authorities say he is!" Alli said with content. Then after a few more minutes of thinking, she glanced at Jake with suspicion. "Wait, did you use LOGIC to figure out this situation or were you in a genius trance*?"

Jake glared at her. "That insults my intellect. Now let's start climbing."

~•~•~•~•~•~

Inside the castle, the second-oldest of Bowser's kids, Lemmy Koopa, was rolling laps around the gymnasium on his bouncy-ball. After crossing the 100 meter line, he stopped and glanced at the clock. _5:30_, Lemmy thought with a jump of joy. He rolled seven laps in six minutes, which means: new record! He checked his pulse for a couple seconds, then decided to get some water.

He rolled out of the gymnasium and into the large hallways. He took a right and entered the large kitchen. The chef, who was a para koopa, was sitting on one of the counter-tops, reading a magazine. When he saw Lemmy, he flew straight up in surprise, not expecting to see the young heir.

"Oh, Prince Lemmy! I didn't see you there. How can I help you?" The chef asked politely, knowing the fact Lemmy is the son of his boss, King Bowser.

"You can call me Lemmy, chef," Lemmy said while the chef nodded an apology. "I want a glass of water with LOTS of ice-cubes, if you don't mind."

"Of course! One cup of water with ice-cubes coming up!" the chef said as he flew up to the cabinets. As he was pulling out a glass, he asked, "Were you doing your laps?"

"Yep! I made a new record!" Lemmy said with excitement as the chef asked for crushed or cubed ice-cubes. "Cubed please!"

"Well good for you!" The chef said as the rainbow-haired heir rolled away with his glass of water. "Tell your father tonight's dinner is spaghetti!"

After a nice talk with the chef, Lemmy decided to go to his room and relax before tonight's spaghetti (his portion is going to have frozen sauce on it, yum!). He rolled into the playroom where the eight doors on the sides represented the bedrooms: four on the left, four on the right. He entered the farthest one on the right side of the wall to reveal his room.

The bright orange and yellow walls made Lemmy's room the brightest room out of all his siblings' rooms (except for Larry's maybe). He propped his yellow ball with orange stars against the wall that has a bunch of circus tents painted on it. He walked over to his bed which had a see-through canopy to look like a tent. He placed his glass of water on the nightstand next to a jar of lollipops and belly-flopped on his bed.

As he layed on his bed, a certain blond ended up leaning on his window. Jake looked inside the room and saw Lemmy. He knocked on the glass, which made rainbow-haired clown look up in surprise. He glanced at the window to see the blond wave at him like an idiot. "What the?!"

He hopped on his bouncy ball, rolled over to the window and opened it. Jake had an idiotic grin on his face as he said, "S'up Lemmy?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Jake, and it's pretty complicated to explain."

Lemmy rolled back to let Jake climb into the room. Once he got in, he looked around the room with an awed expression. "This is so cool! I never thought I'd step foot in here! This is something I always wanted to do! Meet the koopalings in their own rooms!"

Lemmy stared as the Jake explored his room. He hoped on the bed, which frankly freaked Lemmy out. "Get off! I made that this morning and now I won't get any allowance for it!"

Jake apologized and got off. He then saw the jar of lollipops on the nightstand. "Oh, bubblegum flavored lollypop! My favorite!" He opened the lid and pulled out the lollypop with pink wrapping.

Lemmy swiped the lollypop away from him. "That's my only bubblegum lollypop left!"

Jake crossed his arms and frowned. "That's exactly how Alli acts with her candy!"

Lemmy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who?"

Just then a dark portal opened up in the wall and Alli stepped out of it, holding her scepter. "Man, the traffic in the dark dimension** is crazy... and in this case, I'm not surprised you got here before me Jake."

The rainbow haired koopa looked at the brunette with a freaked out expression on his face after seeing her step through his wall. "And who are you?"

"Alli," the brunette replied as she closed the portal with a flick of her scepter. When that was done, she stroked the orb, and the scepter turned into a ring*** on her right finger. She then turned to Lemmy, who now had an awed expression on his face.

"How can you do all the magicicy stuff?!"

"That... is classified information," Alli said professionally with a big grin.

Lemmy stared at the two teens who were looking at him intensively. Jake was a couple steps behind him while Alli was leaning against his wall. "Why are you guys in my room?"

"Well, if you must know, we were trying to find an open window to this huge castle by climbing the walls," Jake started. "So we, and by 'we', I meant myself since Alli was lazy and used dark magic, climbed the walls."

"Hey, don't judge!"

Ignoring his brunette friend, Jake continued, "Anyways, we couldn't find any open windows, so I decided to search through the windows while Alli used magic to get here. And I found your room, and you were laying on your bed, so that's when I knocked on your window, and here we are!"

Lemmy stared at him. "Okay... so, why do you guys want to come here anyways? It's not really exciting."

Jake and Alli stared at each other, before Alli nodded and simply stated, "More classified information. And we tried once, but your dad kicked us out."

"Why would he do that?" Lemmy asked.

"Because we remind him of Peach and Daisy," Jake scoffed, still feeling offended about that remark Bowser said.

Lemmy raised his eyebrows in confusion. "But you're a boy! But besides that, all you have is her hair and eye color." Then he pointed at Alli. "Her, I can understand a bit. But Daisy's eyes are green and yours are hazel."

"Exactly! I don't see any resemblance between them and us," Jake exclaimed.

Alli ignored him and looked at Lemmy, focusing at the goal at hand. "Anyways, we need your help convincing your dad to let us stay here. Apparently, since we look like two of the most famous princesses here, he won't listen to us. So, we want to know if you'll help us."

Lemmy stared at the teens with interest. He sat down on his bouncy ball and asked, "Why should I convince King dad to let you guys stay since he kicked you out already?"

Alli huffed a sigh and looked at Lemmy. She then looked at Jake with worried eyes. "Well, since I made no promises..."

Lemmy looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Instead of replying, Alli pressed her ring to make turn back into a scepter. "Go ahead Jake."

An evil smile appeared on Jake's face. Lemmy turned around and looked at the blond with a confused look on his face. Jake pulled out a bottle full of blue liquid and threw it's contents on the small koopaling. After a few seconds, Lemmy blacked out.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Bowser was once again in his office, working on his paychecks for his minions. Since he still didn't come up with an idea for over-taking the Mushroom Kingdom, he decided to work on the monthly paychecks his minions really didn't deserve. And if he didn't, they would probably riot or something. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

To the Koopa King's surprise, Iggy came running in, carrying an unconscious Lemmy into the study. Iggy had a panicked look on his face, which worried Bowser a lot. "Iggy, what's wrong with Lemmy? He didn't get in a fight with Roy did he?"

Iggy responded by saying, "Not exactly."

"Then what happened?!" asked Bowser.

The lanky koopa sighed. "Well, I was planning on playing wii with Lemmy. So I went into his room to find him unconscious and the room a mess. When I ran some tests, I found he has been splashed with a knock-out potion.

Also, there are two teens who are outside the doors as I was running inside. I think they want to speak to you."

Bowser sighed. "I think I know who you're talking about. Let them in."

Iggy laid Lemmy on the floor and peeked his head out the door. There he saw Jake and Alli waiting outside patiently. "King dad would like to see you now."

Jake and Alli exchanged confused glances as the entered the enormous study. Jake looked around in awe. "Alli, this gets better and better!"

"No, it gets worse and worse!" Alli whispered, pointing at the direction of a pissed off Bowser. Jake gulped nervously. "Hi Bowser."

"What did you do to my son?"

"Nothing! Honestly!" quickly replied Jake. He looked at Alli, who had a stern look on her face. He then turned to Bowser, who also had a stern look on his face. He sighed in defeat. "Fine... Alli said she wanted me to interrogate Lemmy, but she didn't expect me to hurt him... or in this case, knock the sense out of him."

Alli nodded. "Jake's really sorry even if he doesn't have the guts to say it."

"I do have the guts! Besides, I was about to get to that part anyways."

"No you weren't. You may think you have the guts, but you really don't."

Jake huffed and glared at Alli angrily, which she just ignored. Bowser was still glaring at Jake. "Iggy, find Kamek or Kammy. They might know how to revieve Lemmy in time for dinner. I want to talk to these teenagers by myself..."

Iggy nodded, picked up the unconscious Lemmy, and left the study, closing the door. Bowser glared at both teens. Alli had a know-it-all look on her face (she does know everything!) while Jake was waving at him like an idiot. Bowser sighed: trying not to lose his temper, he asked, "Alright... how did you get inside my castle? AGAIN?"

"We climbed the walls in search of an open window," Jake said, while Alli face-palmed at his idiocy.

"WHAT?!" Bowser asked in shock. "How did you manage that?"

"Because you never booby-trap the walls, duh. Easy give away," Alli said with a bored look on her face.

"No wonder you get beat up by Mario so easily! He could've just flew up to the tower with a tanooki leaf and saved Peach without you noticing!" Jake exclaimed while Bowser glared at him for rubbing in his recent failures.

"Anyways, getting off topic. We are still wondering if we can stay here, and you haven't given us a reasonable answer," Alli stated while Jake nodded in agreement.

"How is 'no' not a reasonable answer?!" Bowser demanded.

Alli pointed at Jake who said, "It's not an acceptable answer, how about that." Bowser huffed angrily, smoke started to rise out of his nostrils.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Castle!" Bowser yelled, flipping over his desk, shattering his lamp in the process. Alli took that as a sign, which meant game time, or plan B for the teens.

"Jake! To the halls!" Alli yelled over the ruckus as she bolted out the door, with Jake right on her heels. Once they were gone, Bowser cooled down and pulled his desk to the up right position. _I wonder why they left so easily..._

~•~•~•~•~•~

Once they fled the study, Jake and Alli turned a corner and dashed into a closet, slamming the door shut. Since it was so dark in there, Alli used her scepter to magically light a lantern with a dark purple flame.

"Okay, plan A: Ignite King Koopa is a check. Next is plan B. Jake, do you have the sack?" Alli asked as she checked off plan A on a list. Jake looked at her with a baffled expression, signaling Alli he doesn't have it.

"I didn't know there was a plan B!"

"Jake, you idiot! Plan B was to do havoc all over the castle! Since someone didn't bring the sack, I'll handle everything." And with that, Alli flicked her scepter, and two sacks filled with eggs, toilet paper and permanent markers appeared.

"Alright, we need to be stealthy. We can't let Bowser or any of the koopalings know who's doing this until the operation is complete," Alli muttered as Jake pretended to understand. "Then we pin it on one of the koopalings. Got it?" Jake showed a sheepish smile, which Alli took as a yes.

"Alright. Bowser Koopa, you don't know who you messed with just yet!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

It was dinner time, and the koopalings were patiently waiting for their father to arrive at the scene. It was a tradition that no one, and I mean NO ONE, ate until the king sat down at the table. Even if one of them wasn't present and the king was there, they could start eating. But the conversation at the table wasn't pleasant.

"Larry, you adolescence! You played swords with my flutes again, didn't you?" Ludwig accused as he took his seat at the table.

"What?! I did no such thing!" Larry defended as everyone's eyes was now on him.

"Then why was a lock of you hair found in the blow piece?" Ludwig asked. Larry squirmed, for he didn't know how to answer that one.

"Now that you mention it, I found my new invention destroyed and a lock of Larry's hair was floating by it too!" Iggy exclaimed. He knew because he did a DNA test on it.

"Why would I do that Iggy?! I never go into your lab, EVER!" Larry pouted, not liking the fact his older brother was siding with Ludwig. He looked at Wendy, maybe if she took his side, she could convince them he didn't do it. "Wendy, did I do anything to you?"

She looked up from applying blush to her checks. "Actually, you did a lot of things to me. But recently, I did find your message on my mirror in my room. You wrote 'Larry rules' with my lipstick, which by the way is not how you use it properly."

Larry was baffled: he never did that! He glanced at his other siblings, who were glaring at him as well. _Great, I've been framed for more things_, her thought.

"Da pipsqueak was messin 'round with my weights!" Roy yelled. "Now King dad has to go to da mall and get me new ones!"

"Larry destroyed my latest painting! Now I have to redo it all over again!" Bowser Jr complained while Lemmy yelled at Larry for popping his ball, and Morton accused Larry of destroying his favorite tape-recorder.

As a fight was beginning to brew, Bowser walked into the kitchen with an tired expression on his face. He glanced at his kids who, by the looks of it, were about to beat Larry to the pulp. He raised an eyebrow, then asked, "Lawrence, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear to Grambi I did nothing dad!" Larry said as the rest of his siblings yelled out what Larry did to their stuff. As the spaghetti was being passed out, Ludwig heard something. Something coming from their dad's bedroom.

"Father, do you hear that?" Ludwig asked, which made everyone quiet down. Then it was heard again. The squeaks of a mattress. Their dad's mattress. As if on cue, the Koopa family got up and dashed to their father's room. Guess who they saw wen they got there.

Surrounded by lipstick, hammers, eggs, toilet paper and permanent markers, were two certain teens jumping on Bowser's bed. Alli was throwing McDonalds french fries to Jake with dark magic, who was trying to catch them in his mouth. Catching sight of the Koopa family, Alli nudged Jake and pointed in their direction. Jake turned around, and waved at them.

"Hi guys! Wanna join us?" Jake asked as Alli threw a french fry surrounded by dark magic at Bowser's face. Bowser sighed in annoyance as Larry looked at all the stuff with wide eyes. "You guys framed me!"

Ignoring this comment, Jake asked, yet again, "So, can we PLEASE stay? Look how much fun we are!" He and Alli both put on innocent grins. Bowser huffed a sigh.

"FINE. You can stay, now get off my bed!" Bowser snapped as Alli and Jake scrambled off his bed. "You can find the guest rooms by Kamek and Kammy's hall and stay for who knows how long!"

"Thank you," Alli replied as she walked out of the grand master bedroom with the koopalings right behind her. Her blond friend, however stayed where he was and stared at him. Bowser sighed, "I let you stay, what more do you want?!"

Again, Jake stared at Bowser with an awed expression on his face. Then he moon-walked out of the doorway without closing the door. Bowser groaned, then flopped on his bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Jake came back into his bedroom. The Koopa king could hear his footsteps behind him. "What now?"

Jake put on a wicked grin and yelled, "This isn't over!" And then ran out the door, this time slamming it shut.

Bowser had a confused look on his face. He didn't know what just happened, but he had a feeling the next few months aren't going to treat him well with his decision...

**1. Break into his castle and then do havoc!**

*** Genius Trance: A genius trance is where an idiot (like Jake) goes into a trance and says a bunch of smart things without realizing it.**

**** Dark Dimension: The Dark Dimension is basically like a highway. Alli goes through a portal she conjured to come here. Then she "rides" the dimension to make a portal to go where she wants to go. The "traffic" Alli mentioned is like she mentioned, it's traffic. Sometimes the dimesnsion glitches out and things sometimes blocks the way, creating "traffic". **

***** Rings: Nolan and Alli have rings that allow them to control a certain magic (Alli can control dark magic and Nolan can control light magic). They can change into scepters and turn back into rings. But they can't be taken off unless by death. **

**A/N: Sorry if the end was a bit choppy, but I'm really not thinking about this story right now. **

**I'm thinking about making a devianart account. But I'm not sure, since I have a lot of things on my shoulders. Yet, I like being busy. So, I basically am fighting myself, ugh :p.**

**I'm making a list of annoyances, so I would greatly appreciate if you guys can put some input in. I'll mention you in the intro note! Just review or PM me!**

**Also sorry if it sounds too much like ****_TwilightShadowMistress's _****story, but PLEASE don't bug me about it in the review page. I'm not in the need of negative reviews right now. **

**So, enjoy and the next chapter will be up :)**


End file.
